Change of Destiny: The Piercing Eyes
by guardian angel 1106
Summary: Naruto has the great struggle to overcome, before setting off to find the purpose of his life. This story occurs after the fight with Sasuke at the vally of the end. The pairings will change during the progress of the story.
1. The begining

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND SUCH. I AM ALWAYS OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS.**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"unidentified being talking"**

_**"Kyuubi or any other host demons"**_

'Sound effects'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why is there pain?"

"Why must I feel pain?"

"Why is there death?"

"Why must people die?"

"Why is there suffering?"

"Why must I suffer?"

"Why is life unfair?"

"It's just not fair."

"Why is there reason?"

"Why is there reason to life?"

"Why must they have a reason to hate?"

"It's so not fair."

"Why do people hate?"

"Why do people hate me?"

"Why do people love?"

"Why must I love, while they hate?"

"It's really not fair."

"Why is there ignorance?"

"Why is there fear?"

"Why is there hate?

"It just isn't really so fair,"

"Why is there hope?"

"Is there hope?"

**"Yes."**

"Life can be cruel, it can be enlightening."

"It can show you many paths, it can end abruptly."

"It can be loved, it can be hated. Life can be a curse, it can be a blessing."

"Life can be fulfilled, it can be unfulfilled."

"Does it depend on choice of which one might take?"

"Does it depend on destiny?"

"Will life's question's be answered?"

**"Yes."**

"How is there hope?"

"How are there dreams?"

"How is love able to prosper?"

"Is it possible?"

"How can one survive the cruelty of this world?"

"How can one find aknowledgement among the people that hates them?"

"How can one carry hopes and dreams of others, if they cannot even carry their own?"

"Is it even possible?"

**"Yes."**

"What is the point of death?"

"What will I accomplish by dying?"

"What is required to survive?"

"Can one survive in this cruel world?"

**"You have been aknowledged. You have been carrying out your dreams. You have never lost hope. You have the hopes and dreams of the people who have aknowledged you. You carry hope, disdain, love, hate, dreams, nightmares. You have felt the cruel sting of this world. But will you give up?**

"No."

**"Will you continue living?"**

"Yeah, but is there a reason to live on?"

**"People have aknowledged you, they have become your friends and family. But not all of the people have aknowledged you, most even hate you. Will you not make them aknowledge you? Prove your exsistence?**

"Yes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it!" shouted Naruto outloud.

It was a rainy day in the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. The mood of the village could rightfully fit the weather with apparent ease.

"How the hell could I have let this happen?" asked Naruto to himself.

"I won't give up, I promised Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

"And besides, I did the nice guy pose, I can't give up," said Naruto in conclusion, "What would the others think?"

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Chouji, fuzzy eyebrows, Shizune-neechan, old woman Tsunade, pervert Jiraya, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, even Shino, Ten-ten and Ino, the people of the village, and last of all. what would Sakura-chan think?" asked naruto to himself.

"Would they blame me?" said Naruto, "or would they not just care?"

"I must go after Sasuke, I will never go back on my words, that's the way of my nindo," said Naruto determened after rising up from the hill. The sun had appeared as if on cue, just after Naruto had said this.

"Heh," smirked Naruto as he rose up and brushed the tip of his nose with his finger, "I won't give up."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel as if something great is going to happen, something significant!" shouted Lee as he was walking down the streets of Konoha with his sensei, Gai.

"Yes my student, I have felt it to, the change of destiny has occured somewhere in Konoha, something that may shift this entire population from it's foundation," said Gai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you feel that Kakashi?" asked Iruka in concern.

"Yeah, it felt like something just happened, something just changed," said Kakashi in a serious tone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The people of Konoha had felt something stir in their hearts. It gave hope to the people of Konoha, although they did not know what was causing or stirring this. It gave their allies the assuration of their allience, it gave them hope. It gave everyone with the aknowledgement of Naruto the dreams that they had once carried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama! Forbidden scroll has been reported missing!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katsugan, is that the special bloodline the boy has?"

**"Yeah,"**

"Hmm? Are you still attatched to you previous village?"

**"Not at all, this village is only a distraction, a prison that held me down from my full potential,"**

"Heh, always so serious, lighten up a bit, this is your first time in awhile since you've been here,"

**"Hmph,"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Katsugan-**keen or piercing eye

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you think of it? Did you like it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Review.


	2. The begining: continuation

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND SUCH. I AM ALWAYS OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS.**

**NOTE:THIS STORY OCCURS AFTER THE FIGHT WITH SASUKE AT THE VALLEY OF THE END.**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"unidentified being talking"**

_**"Kyuubi or any other host demons"**_

'Sound effects'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Legend speaks of a giant nine tailed fox which attacked the village of Konohagakure no sato. The attack was unsuccessful because of the most powerful shinobi of the village, the fourth hokage also known as the Yondaime. In exchange for his life, the demon fox was stopped and sealed into a newborn baby. 'Till this day, the legacy of the great fourth hokage lives on. Unbeknowest, the very boy the demon fox was sealed in, struggles through his life._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait a second, what is this Katsugan thing I keep reading in this scroll?" asked Naruto as he read out from a quite largely sized scroll.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you here and what is your purpose?" asked one of two shinobi guards that were standing by the gates.

"The Katsugan is the most powerful bloodline associated with one's eye. It is able to perform many things that one couldn't even dream of. But we are not after it."

"How could we trust you?" asked the other guard

**"If we were to want to take the bloodline for ourselves, we would have several years ago."**

"And how might I ask that you could have even if you wanted to?" asked the first guard.

"There are lands far beyond of your country, most being much stronger than yours, we come from there as elites."

**"We do not need to explain of the explicit details, but you must let us through."**

"We cannot let you through, prepare travellers." said guard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Things sure have changed since that day, eh brother?"

**"Yeah."**

"And they've grown much weaker, maybe too much to be alm about, they'd be massacured if there happened to be a war,"

**"Yeah, I know."**

"Are we going to do anything?"

**"No, we have no right to meddle with another's destiny, let them get out of their own mess,"**

"Heh, never changed a bit,"

**"Hmph."**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is this technique!" yelled Naruto.

"Alright Naruto, you should hand over the scroll now, so we can return to the hokage. You're in a whole lot of trouble."

"What? Oh, Kakashi-sensei, err...I can explain," stuttered Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah, the higher ranked jounin were sent after the scroll, we were expected a jounin level shinoubi or higher. Lucky that I found you eh Naruto?" said Kakashi.

"Yeah," said Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'WHAM!'

"What the hell obaa-chan!" cried Naruto in pain as he was knocked down into the floor.

'WHAM'

"OW! Jeez why do old people hit so hard!" cried Naruto in pain once again.

'WHAM!"

"Naruto! What in the hell's name were you thinking when you stole the forbidden scroll!" shouted Tsunade.

"I needed to get stronger, to get Sasuke back!" replied Naruto quite strongly.

Tsunade sighed and sat down on a chair by her desk.

"Naruto, I'll tell you this, 'He's not comming back,' and even if you did manage to bring him back with brute force, what good will it do him?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't know, but I have to, I promised Sakura-chan!" replied Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm telling you this, give up!" said Tsunade.

"..." nothing came from Naruto as his face was covered by shadow. At this point Tsunade was about to speak again, but suddenly Naruto raised his head.

"I won't give up. I will get stronger. And I'm bringing him back. I promised Sakura-chan the promise of a lifetime. I won't go back on my words. And that's my way of the ninja!" said Naruto, sentence in fragments.

_"Heh, damn brat knows how to pursuade someone," _thought Tsunade.

"Fine then, I will give you this mission," said Tsunade as she held out a scroll with a 'A' on it.

"This mission is for you to go to the cloud country and see of what is going on," said Tsunade.

"The cloud and leaf are not of good terms so be careful," said Tsunade, "And the ranking may change depending on the situation."

Then Naruto smiled. A true smile of which Tsunade could see the bright sparkle of Naruto's deep blue eyes which seemed to have no end.

"I won't fail you Tsunade-sama," said a determened Naruto.

_"There it is again! It's the feeling I got from before!" _thought Tsunade, _"This is one crazy kid,"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how'd you like it? Did you like or hate it? Do you have any suggestions? Review!


	3. The Katsugan revealed

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND SUCH. I AM ALWAYS OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS.**

**NOTE:THIS STORY OCCURS AFTER THE FIGHT WITH SASUKE AT THE VALLEY OF THE END.**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"unidentified being talking"**

_**"Kyuubi or any other host demons"**_

'Sound effects'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are to go with Jiraya on this mission," said Tsunade.

"Alright," said Naruto, "I'll do my best, but why do I have to go with that pervert!"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but we can't to afford to lose more of our shinoubi on this one mission, we need them for other misssions," said Tunade.

"I'm counting on you Naruto!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't know why I have to go with you ero-senin," grumbled Naruto.

"Gaki, I am one of the most powerful ninjas of this village, how do you think this works out?" asked Jiraya.

"Jeez," said Naruto.

"WAIT!" came a shout.

"Huh? Ohayo Skura-chan!"

"Hey Naruto, wait," said Sakura.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Take me with you Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama! Two strangers have been reported to have attacked the guards at the gates, and are heading this way!"

"What, is it an attack?"

**"No it is not."**

Two towering figures both about the same hight, both wearing black cloaks with a hood over their heads with white masks on their faces.

**"I ask you nicely, where is the boy?"**

"...There are many boys in this village," said Tsunde, "what buisness do you have strangers?"

"We must find the one with the name of Uzumaki Naruto."

"Why is it that you are looking for him?" asked Tsunade, "besides, he has left for a mission to the lightning country."

**"How long ago did he boy leave?"**

"About an hour or so ago," said Tsunade.

**"It will be wise to leave now brother."**

"Yeah, I know, goodbye."

**"Do not worry, we are not enemies, the boy is in good hands, besides, he has the 'Katsugan' with him."**

After this was said, both of the figures had disappeared, only leaving behind their mysterious words and image.

"Katsugan? What is that?" asked Tsunade to herself.

"Tsunade-sama, should we go after them?" asked an anbu with a white cloak.

"No let them be, they are not our enemies," said Tsunade.

"But can we trust them?" the anbu asked.

"Yes, I think that we could," said Tsunade.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three different people were seen walking down a path surrounded by trees, but only short lividly as all three split up into different directions.

"Naruto!"

"I kow old man!" shouted a boy in an akward orange suit.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

_"To be able to perform that technique at a genin level,"_

A crowd of shodow clones began to emerge from a cloud of smoke and surrounded one of the two persuers.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto fromthe crowd of clones.

"You need not know yet kid."

"Damn it, I'm not a kid!" shouted Naruto.

"Heh, then what are you?"

"Remember this well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future hokage of the hidden leaf village!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the purpose of you being here," asked Jiraya.

**"To awaken the hidden strength of the carrier of the legendary dojutsu, 'Katsugan."**

"And who might that be?" asked Jiraya.

**"Uzumaki Naruto."**

Jiraya gasped wide eyed as he took a single step back.

"What?" asked a surprised Jiraya, "Naruto?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katsugan, the legendary eye technique which is to have been rumoured to have been extinct for over a thousand years. It is the most powerful bloodline to have ever been recorded. The bloodline was rumoured to give enough strength to be able to wipe out entire nations on the carriers will alone. Thus this bloodline was was a great asset for one who is at war. In the end, all of the carriers were wiped out one by one, by the combined efforts of many different large scale nations, but taking many of the nation's forces with them." read Tsunade out loud from a scroll.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"But it seems that a few had survived from the massacer."**

"How?" asked Jiraya.

**"I myself do not know, but there may be some left who do, some who may have recorded it. But I predict, the strongest and most talented of the clan were the one's who had survived."**

"And you are saying that Naruto is the one carrying this legendary bloodline?" asked Jiraya.

**"Yes, we have tried to find the clan members for a very long time, with no success for decades. That is until we heard of a brat named Uzumaki Naruto. It seems that he carries this bloodline."**

sigh "Damn brat is too much trouble for his own good," said Jiraya.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tch, with those skills, I'm surprised that you even made a genin,"

"Don't underestimate me!" shouted Naruto.

Inside the seal, the Kyuubi awakened.

In a long roar, red chakra began to leak from Naruto. Long tail shaped whips of red chakra bagan to swirl around in all directions, then began to swirl around Naruto as he stared at the stranger with an angry look. The chakra then seeped into Naruto and right after, red chakra in the shape of flames began to engulf Naruto.

"Hmm, interesting."

"Damn right!" said Naruto as he appeared behind the stranger and threw shuriken at the person.

But the next second, right after hitting the person, it exploded in a cloud of smoke and in the person's place, a log with shuriken stuck on it appeared.

"Kawamari!" said Naruto.

"Nice job kid, but I got you here." said the person as he held a kunai to the Naruto's throat.

In a explosion of smoke, Naruto had disappeared and a kunai with an explosive tag was right underneith it.

"Shit!"

The next second there was a huge explosion, one explosion setting off others in the surrounding area.

"Yeah! I think I got him," sighed Naruto.

"No you didn't get me brat, but that was a very good try."

"Damn it!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit what was that explosion," shouted Jiraya.

**"Hmm, looks like my brother has engaged in a friendly battle with one of your pupils."  
**"You call that magnitude of an explosion friendly?" asked Sakura with a shout.

"Look on the brightside, at least we know that they are not our enemies," said Jiraya.

"Yeah," agreed Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? What did you think? Tell me, Review!


	4. The Kyouryoku Brothers

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND SUCH. I AM ALWAYS OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS.**

**NOTE:THIS STORY OCCURS AFTER THE FIGHT WITH SASUKE AT THE VALLEY OF THE END.**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"unidentified being talking"**

_**"Kyuubi or any other host demons"**_

'Sound effects'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn, what was that technique?"

"It's one of my originals!" shouted Naruto as he leaped down from a tree.

"I admit kid, you almost got me there, tell me where did you learn that jutsu?"

"I'm not telling you!" shouted Naruto pointing at the mysterious person.

"Jeez, do you have to yell so loudly? Well anyway, I'm not going to play with you all day, hurry up and try to hit me, or are you giving up?"

"To hell with that idea!"

"_Shit another shadow clone."_

The Naruto in front of the mysterious figure had exploded and Naruto jumped out from the trees above and attacked the person.

"Oi, you ain't gonna fool me with those pitiful moves, hurry up and give up!"

The figure had destroyed the shadow clone and turned around to see that five Narutos running towards him.

"_Man, this is getting annoying."_

"Heh, a head on attack? What's wrong with you brat?"

All of a sudden a hand had grabbed at the person's leg, and a loud whirling of wind was heard as Naruto charged down on the bark of a tree and ran at the person.

"RASENGAN!"

The next second, a huge explosion was heard, and thousands of tiny fragments of wood was launched all around the area.

"Shit, another replacement?"

"Damn right you little brat!"

A punch was launched at Naruto, and he was shot several meters back. Naruto continued to roll, but got into a steadied stance and slid back to his feet.

"_Shit, he hits hard," _thought Naruto.

"**Brother, are you trying to harm the vessel?"**

"_What? Shit, the pervert didn't take care of the other guy?" _thought Naruto.

"Nah, nah, I'm just having some fun, but I was getting really bored."

"**Heh."**

"Naruto! They aren't our enemies!" shouted Sakura.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Baka, if they were your enemies, we'd be screwed," said Jiraya, "these people are as strong, maybe even stronger, than the senins."

"Hahah, you flatter us."

"**But it is true, your country is a lot weaker than the other surroundings."**

"The only reason they won't attack is because your country has demons roaming, or so we have heard from our scouts."

"**But it seems that either they have died out or they have been sealed of some sort."**

"Ah! How rude of us, we haven't introduced ourselves!"

"**We are,"**

"The,"

"**Kyouryoku,"**

"Brothers."

This was all said at the exact same time.

"My name is Takumi,"

Takumi removed his cloak that he was wearing showing that he was around twenty or so in years with jet black hair that seemed to form out in curved spikes that covered most of his eyes. He had light brown eyes and fairly light skin.

"**I'd rather not say my name,"**

This person stuck with the cloak he was wearing.

"He's always like this so don't mind him," said Takumi.

"Say, say, doesn't it get really hot in there?" asked Naruto.

"**No, it seems that this cloak is made out of special material that makes it cooler. It's amusing to see what today's societies come up with."**

"So, Jiraya-sama, are we going to continue this journey?" asked Sakura.

"Yes of course we are," said Jiraya.

"Then let's be off!" shouted Naruto as he started to head off.

"Wait, Naruto!" said Sakura.

"Huh? What is it Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"You have a cuts on your arm," Sakura pointed out, "let me heal them."

"Alright," said Naruto as a faint blush began to creep to his face.

Sakura had approached Naruto and started to heal his wounds as green light had appeared at Sakura's hand.

"Wow Sakura-chan, that feels a lot better! Thanks," said Naruto.

"No problem Naruto," said Sakura with a smile.

After they had set off, both Takumi and his brother stayed behind.

"**What is it brother?"**

"Hmm… nothing, it's nothing, let's go," said Takumi.

"**Alright."**

"Shit, looks like the kid managed to hit me," said Takumi as he rubbed his arm, "But what the hell was that technique?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takumi-open sea

Kuoryoku-strong, powerful


	5. Katsugan! No Match For The Bloodline!

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND SUCH. I AM ALWAYS OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS.**

**NOTE:THIS STORY OCCURS AFTER THE FIGHT WITH SASUKE AT THE VALLEY OF THE END.**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"unidentified being talking"**

_**"Kyuubi or any other host demons"**_

'Sound effects'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, gaki, whats wrong?" said Jiraya.

The five companions were walking down a clear path towards the lightning country. Naruto, who had slept wrong, had his head tilted the whole 2 hours of straight walking.

"I slept wrong, partialy because of you ero-senin! You snore way too loud!" shouted Naruto in anger.

"Will you two be quiet!" shouted Sakura.

**"Hmm, interesting bunch, and you said that the blonde one managed to actually hit you?"**

"Heh, yeah,the kid's strong," said Takumi.

Suddenly a loud smack was heard and a flying blonde thireen year old was seen launched thirty feet into the air.

"But you wouldn't have guessed by looking,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A hot spring!" shouted Naruto in enthusiasm.

"Yes! I can finally relax after all this walking," said Sakura.

All that came from Jiraya was an akward laugh and a, "gaki! I'm going to do some research!"

"Kid, get over here," said Takumi.

"Huh me?" asked Naruto pointing to himself.

"Yeah you,this is the perfect time for me to train you without anybody knowing," said Takumi.

"Hai!" shouted Naruto in confermation.

"Ok, lets go int the forrest so we can train in peace, I've got a really cool technique that you might like," said Takumi.

With that said Naruto's eyes lit up with happiness and was watching eagerly.

"Bunshin Daibakuha no jutsu!" said Takumi withn akward pose where he was pointing to the sky with his finger.

"Eh, mind zctually showing the technique?" asked Naruto fairly disappointed..

"Yeah, yeah, calm down," said Takumi.

Then right behind Naruto someone tapped onto his shoulder.

"What? Takumi nee-san, how'd you get there?" asked Naruto.

"It's a shadow clone Naruto," said the real Takumi behind Naruto.

"Ahhh!" said Naruto.

_"Sometimes, this kid makes me wonder," _thought Takumi.

"Ok kid, stay back!" exclaimed Takumi as he threw a kunai at the shadow clone.

"Ehhhhh!" shouted Naruto in surprise.

The whole grouping of trees that surrounded the hot springs were blown away in the explosion clean.

"Haha, and that is one of my favourite techniques," said Takumi cheerfuly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night time in the quiet clearing, everyone was fast asleep, or so the nin's thought.

"Heh,"

"Sir, should we attack now?"

"Yeah, ready our men."

"What are you people doing here?"

The supposed leader had jumped back in surprise as a blonde haired kid with a ridiculous orange jumpsuit, had suddenly appeared right beside him without a single notice.

"Heh, you're pretty good kid, but not good enough, get him!" shouted the stranger pointing at Naruto.

"Heheh, this is the perfect chance to show my new jutsu I learned!" shouted Naruto in glee.

"Katsugan!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

"Say, say, Takumi-sensei, when are you going to teach me your secret technique?" asked Naruto.

"If I told you kid, it wouldn't be a secret anymore," said Takumi.

"Wait, that's not fair!" complained Naruto.

"If you want me to teach you, you've got to get stronger, and if you want to get stronger, you've got to be able to use your surroundings to your advantage in a fight," said Takumi.

"Yeah I know that already, they teachn that kind of stuff in the academy," said Naruto, "like, to use the shadows to become invisible, using the tree's for cover and such."

"That's not quite what I was talking about," said Takumi.

"Huh?" Naruto said in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"Although you know up untill this much, there are other things you must aknowledge," said Takumi, "such as that you can use the elements into a weapon with chakra."

"As you may know, shinobi use technique such as Fire style, or Water style and so forth," said Takumi, Naruto had nodded in confermation.

"That's simillar to what I am going to teach you, but not exactly," continued Takumi.

"This is confusing," said Naruto.

"Well, you'll hopefully get it soon enough," said Takumi, "observe."

Takumi then ran at a tree a fair way off and did a kick which carried all the wat through, three hundred sixty degrees around. Naruto had stared wide eyed at the chunk of wood that was launched at his face at such a high speed that Naruto had barely dodged it, leaving him with a cut on his cheek.

"That is only an example of how you could use you surroundings, I myself prefer if there wer water around so that I may shape the water gathered by my chakra would solidify and strike the oponent much like a knife. With the right amount of chakra, one could do amazing things with the most simple things." said Takumi.

"Well with that said, you are to gather some of the tree's bark to pierce that target that I have placed over on the other side. And I won't teach you anything untill this exercise is finished," said Takumi.

"Alright let's do this!" shouted Naruto.

**Four Hours Later**

"Heheh," laughed Naruto, "I did it!"

And Naruto colapsed.

_"The kid finished the exercise in four hours? Man, this kid has some promising talents," _

**The Next Day**

"Alright kid, today is very important, you're gonna learn how to use your bloodline," said Takumi.

"Yeah!" shouted Naruto with glee.

"Be happy _after _you're done reading this scroll," said Takumi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"This is so boring, when am I going to finish reading this thing?" _thought Naruto.

"There's gotta be another way!" shouted Naruto in exhaustion. He had been reading two hours straight without seeing an end to the scroll.

"What's wrong Naruto, giving up already?" taunted Takumi.

"No I'm not! I'll never give up," shouted Naruto.

"You pass," said Takumi with a smile.

"What?" asked Naruto in confusion.

"Well it took you awhile, but there wasn't much written in that scroll that showed what your bloodline could do. It seems you've found the requirements for your bloodline," said Takumi.

"I did?" asked confused Naruto.

"Yes, you have," said Takumi, "Naruto do you have any idea what your bloodline is?"

"Nope, no-one ever told me anything about my bloodline," said Naruto.

"Well then I'll tell you," said Takumi.

"The Katsugan is a dojutsu which will equal the sharingan in all aspects and maybe even more. You see, the bloodline relies on the user, and how powerful that person is, rather than the person relying on the dojutsu. So depending on how powerful the user is, the bloodline gets that strong. Not much is known on the techniques because the Katsugan itself takes on different abilities of their carriers, but what is common in all Katsugans is that it takes all limits off one's self, and evolves with the user. Thus, this makes the Katsugan a very powerful technique, matched only by a more powerful rival," said Takumi.

"Wait, if there's so little known about it, then why do you know so much?" asked Naruto.

With this said, Takumi smiled a big smile and patted Naruto's head and said, "that's for me to know and for you to find out."

**End Flashback**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Any suggestions? Review!


	6. Detication, Naruto Fights!

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND SUCH. I AM ALWAYS OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS.**

**NOTE:THIS STORY OCCURS AFTER THE FIGHT WITH SASUKE AT THE VALLEY OF THE END.**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"unidentified being talking"**

_**"Kyuubi or any other host demons"**_

'Sound effects'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Must we continue this? It is insane to keep on going as it is!"**

**"Yes, they were never under our control in the first place! What will we do if the remaining come to attack the villages?"**

_**"We will have to stop them."**_

**"Well that's obvious, but how?"**

**"It just has to be done!"**

**"Or else the foundation of this very country will be ruined!"**

_**"Gentlemen, we the kage will not allow that, each of us will try and subdue the demons, we would give our lives for our villages."**_

**"But how can you be so sure of your abilities?"**

**"Yes, they are the very source of the myths and legends of folktale, the very same, except that this is not a children's tale!"**

**"How can you be so sure of your abilities? As a human how do you think you could beat such _monsters_!"**

_**"In the worst case scenerio, there will be the deaths of the many citizens of many villages, but, we the kages' promise that we will not give up to fight untill the very end if it were to occur at the worst case scenario."**_

**"We will trust your words."**

**"Make sure that you do not make us lose trust."**

**"The fate of us all depends on it."**

_**"Yes."**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"THESE HUMANS ARE TAKING US DOWN ONE AT A TIME!"**_

_**"I FOR ONE WONDER AT HOW MERE HUMANS ARE TAKING DOWN DEMONS OF SUCH CALIBUR!"**_

_**"THE HUMANS ARE NOT AS WEAK AS THEY APPEAR TO BE."**_

_**"THEY HAVE THE AID OF THE SUMMONING BEASTS."**_

_**"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT, KY-UU-BI."**_

_**"I WILL DESTROY EACH OF THOSE PITIFUL HUMAN SETTLEMENTS ONE BY ONE, NONE SHALL STAND IN MY WAY!"**_

_**"ALREADY TWO HAVE BEEN CAPTURED, DO NOT LET THE GREAT NINE TAILS FALL AT THE HUMAN'S HANDS."**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh, piece of cake!" shouted Naruto.

"Hmm, you've gotten alot stronger gaki!" exclaimed Jiraiya as he tied the nins up against a tree.

"Well yeah the three days that Takumi-sensei taught me, got me alot stronger," said Naruto.

"Good to see kid," said Takumi as he appeared right beside Naruto.

"So, the cloud village has started to retaliate?" asked Takumi.

"Yeah, seems like it," said Jiraiya in a dark voice.

**"Heh troublesome as hell, as always, Yo Takumi."**

"Hello brother,"

"Say how come you don't tell us your name?" asked Naruto.

**"I have my reasons."**

"He's just werd like that," said Takumi as he started to laugh.

"Why's everyone all crowded over here at night?" asked a cranky Sakura as she came out of the inn right beside the springs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of four then decided that they would return back to the hidden leaf under the circumstances that have occured. Both Naruto and Jiraiya were in a heated argument about if he was a pervert or not, and of course, Naruto was winning.

"You are a perverted hermit,and that's that,ero-sennin!" shouted Naruto putting emphasis on the 'ero-sennin'.

"Stop calling me that!" shouted Jiraiya in retaliation.

"Shut up! You're so loud!" shouted Sakura in an even louder voice than both Naruto and Jiraiya combined. At this shout, both Naruto and Jiraiya stopped immediately and stayed that way until the group had reached a silent clearing covered in grass and surrounded by trees.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Naruto to the confused group.

"I don't know, but something is wrong, we passed this clearing twice already," said Sakura in a worried tone.

"Gah, we're in a genjutsu," said Takumi.

**"Yes, this is quite the dillema."**

"But who would do such?" asked Sakura.

"Joro Senbon!" came a deep shout from the trees.

"Shit," said Jiraiya.

As a barrage of needles headed their way, Jiraiya moved in front of the group.

"Ero sennin!" shouted Naruto.

"Tch, Naruto, you didn't think that such a move would beat one of the legendary sennin?"

Jiraiya had appeared before them with spiked white hair surrounding him as a shield, much like a porcupine's quills and a turtle's shell.

"I'll take care of them!" shouted Naruto as he jumped out and shot a bunch of shuriken at the position where the needles came from.

"Tch, you're letting a weak genin attack me?" taunted the misterious figure as he leaped out into the clearing with an umbrella covering his masked facial features.

"Don't underestimate me!" shouted Naruto as he punched the mysterious nin.

But the punch never connected with the nin's face, insted the nin had caught Naruto's punch and pierced three needles held in between the nin's fingers in a fist, deep into Naruto's abdomin.

Naruto coughed blood then started to kneel over in pain.

"Tch, so weak, and yet shinoubi of such your calibur let mere weak genin attack a shinoubi of great strength such as I," said the nin.

"I won't give up, I won't lose to scumbag shit like you!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura as she started to run over to where he was kneeling over. She was however, abruptly stopped by Takumi.

"Don't interfere with Naruto-kun's fight," said Takumi as he himself seemed to be holding back.

"Shit!" shouted Naruto as he fell unconcious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up in a corridor with pipes running along the sides of the walls. As he got up, he noticed the corridor floor was covered in water. Then, Naruto began to hear low growling sounds in the direction of one of the branch corridors that Naruto had spotted as he walked. As he neered to the growling, right in front him, appeared a huge cage or cell with a piece of paper saying 'seal' on the door. Suddenly, two gigantic eyes appeared with a huge mouth with a row of very sharp looking teeth, Something red began to seep from the cell and started to wrap around Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tch, pathetic," said the mysterious nin, "didn't even put up much of a fight."

Suddenly, Naruto began to rise as red chakra began to surround Naruto. His features such as hands, teeth, eyes, ears, wisker marks and such bagan to change. Eye's becoming slitted, nails growing into claws, ears becoming pointed, teeth becoming fangs and whisker marks becoming more darker and thicker.

"What the hell are you?" asked a suddenly frightened nin.

Naruto then gave a mighty roar and the clearing was suddenly being blown away leaving trees flying off their spots, grass being burnt away by the sheer intensity of the chakra.

**_"I'm going to kick your ass!" _**shouted Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joro senbon-It's raining needles from heaven

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo, dyu like it? Hate it? or some suggestions? just for the record, I'm going to keep asking until i finish this damn story...


	7. A Taste of the Katsugan

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND SUCH. I AM ALWAYS OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS.**

**NOTE:THIS STORY OCCURS AFTER THE FIGHT WITH SASUKE AT THE VALLEY OF THE END.**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"unidentified being talking"**

_**"Kyuubi or any other host demons"**_

'Sound effects'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto lunged at the nin, shouting out a mighty roar. The needles stuck in his stomach popped out and the wounds began to heal at a rapid rate.

**_"I'm going to kick your ass!"_** shouted Naruto.

_**"U!"**_

_**"ZU!"**_

_**"MA!"**_

_**"KI!"**_

_**"NARUTO RENDAN!"**_

For each syllable, a shadow clone had kicked the nin up into the air, finally, the original Naruto kicked the person straight to the ground with a sickening crunch. The kick had left a crater on the ground and dust had picked up. Naruto then began to go through a series of hand seals while still in the air.

_**"Fuuton; Renkudan!"**_

A huge spiralling ball of air the size of Naruto himself was launched at the person in the little amount of time that Naruto had right after launching the nin into the ground. The blast was huge, but the after-shock of the attack was what surprised the most out Sakura. The reason that only Sakura was surprised was because she was the only one that did not expect such to come from him, although she had accepted Naruto as a very strong person.

"Tch, damn, that was close," said a deep voice behind Naruto. Naruto's eyes had gone wide in surprise as he did not anticipate the nin to be able to escape the attack.

"A little bit faster, and I would have been a goner," said the nin as he kicked Naruto with his heel, sending him spiralling into the ground.

Black marks began to spread the person's skin, in the shape of claws wrapping around him.

_**"You're not the only one with special tricks kid," **_

_"Shit, that last attack drained allot of chakra out of me, I can't waste anymore of it, think, think, that guy has a special ability, now, what did Takumi-nee- chan say about this stuff," _

"Ah! Now I remember!" shouted Naruto.

"Katsugan!"

Naruto's blue pupils began to retreat into the center in a spiral motion. Then, the colour began to swirl the opposite way, coming out as dark blue eyes that looked as if suddenly the galaxy itself had been somehow absorbed into the eye. There were random cuts of light that had reflected off of his eyes and Naruto's pupils seemed to reflect the stars.

Suddenly, the nin fell over and started to scream. The nin screamed a scream that none of them had ever heard before. Then, Naruto turned to normal and fainted, falling to the ground. But he never hit it, reason being that Jiraiya had caught him right before he fell.

"I got you gaki,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group had returned to Konoha several days after the fight had occurred and while Naruto woken up the next day, feeling just as energetic, maybe even more than before. The nin was found to be from the hidden village in the rain, and was still shuddering non stop, crouched over, seemingly still in shock from the fight before, where he was sent to be interrogated.

"Oi, Ero-sennin, where are we going?" asked Naruto as he rode alongside Jiraiya on the giant frog Gambunta.

"I told you gaki, stop calling me that!" shouted Jiraiya.

"But it's true, you specifically said that you were a perverted hermit yourself, don't deny it," said Naruto.

"What? When in the hell's name, did I specifically say, "I'm a perverted hermit?" asked Jiraiya.

"HAHAHAH, you just did! Man, I can't believe that you actually fell for it! Are you sure you're a ninja," laughed Naruto hysterically.

"Damn, I liked it better when you were unconscious," mumbled Jiraiya.

"We're going to go train for two years or so, to get you stronger," said Jiraiya.

"Alright!" shouted Naruto enthusiastically.


	8. Return to Konoha

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND SUCH. I AM ALWAYS OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS.**

**NOTE:THIS STORY OCCURS AFTER THE FIGHT WITH SASUKE AT THE VALLEY OF THE END.**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"unidentified being talking"**

_**"Kyuubi or any other host demons"**_

'Sound effects'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blonde haired teen around the age of fifteen, wearing an orange outfit had appeared at the top of a hill covered in grass and surrounded by trees, with a white haired man a fair bit taller than the teen.

"Finally! Konoha, here I come!" shouted the teen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hmm, I wonder how Naruto's been doing…"_ thought a very bored Sakura while hearing a lecture from her teacher, Tsunade.

"SAKURA!" shouted Tsunade, "are you even remotely paying attention to what I am teaching whatsoever?"

"Sumanai, Tsunade-sama, I was just thinking…" Sakura said.

"About Naruto?" Tsunade interrupted, suddenly appearing right in front of Sakura face to face.

"Ahh!" Sakura backed away from her sensei.

"Me? Think about the idiot?" asked Sakura bewildered, "No way!"

"Yeah, I believe you," Tsunade said in a false tone of acknowledgement.

"I mean it, I wasn't thinking about him!" shouted Sakura, clearly blushing.

"Uh-huh, and I'm supposed to believe you with that blush on your face?" asked Tsunade mockingly, "you know Sakura, 'you know who' might arrive today, why don't you give him a nice big smooch for him returning?"

Tsunade then ran away laughing as Sakura charged after her like a raging bull.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gah! That was one of the most back breaking missions yet eh Akamaru?" Kiba asked in exhaustion to his pet Akamaru.

Then, suddenly, Akamaru started to bark happily at a pair of people walking down the path towards the gate. One being a slight bit shorter, wearing orange clothing and with a black forehead protector that seemed to reach down a bit past the person's shoulder. Although the person was a fair distance off, Kiba had a great suspicion he knew who the person was.

"Oi, Naruto, long time no see!" shouted Kiba with a loud bark sent by Akamaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the eyes of the group (and maybe several others) Naruto had changed and matured a lot, something that they would never have imagined. He seemed to sport a new outfit (a sigh was given off even though the clothes that he wore still were orange) his forehead protector was longer, hair gotten I little linger, still disarrayed and all over the place. His eyes had somewhat had gotten deeper, and he grew. Although he did grow, he didn't by that much, perhaps a bit taller than the girls and in par with some of the guys.

"Naruto-kun, it's good to see you again…" said Hinata quietly slowly trailing off.

"Yes, it indeed is," said Hyuuga Neji.

"Naruto, I see you have been well…" commented Shino.

"Hey Naruto," said Shikamaru joining the others in with both Chouji and Ino.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto," said Ten-ten.

"Naruto, It's great to see you again, I never had a doubt in my mind of that you would come back," said Lee. Almost everyone sweat-dropped at this.

"Yeah it's great to see all of you guys again," said Naruto with a wide smile.

"Naruto!" greeted Sakura.

"Ahh, err Sakura-Chan, it's great to see you too," said Naruto as Sakura had jumped out and hugged him. She had to jump because Naruto had gotten a fair bit taller than herself.

"Jeez, you two should get a room!" said Shikamaru.

At this joke, everyone started to laugh out hard, except for both Naruto and Sakura, who immediately parted and blushed. Then, Sakura hit Naruto over the head, stomped over to Shikamaru and started to lecture him on how sick minded he was.

"It was just a joke!" said Shikamaru, cowering under the pressure that which Sakura was giving him.

"_Jeez, women are so troublesome…" _thought Shikamaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had then greeted some other people such as Tsunade, Kakashi, Konohamaru's group of three, Iruka, and several others that seemed to be following him around wherever he went. But was called back to Tsunade's office to be sent for another mission. It seemed that He, Naruto, was the only one from the original genin circle, that was still a genin. Everyone had moved up a rank to chuunin, or in Neji's case, a jounin. Naruto had been brooding over it when he found out and arrived at Tsunade's office.

"Naruto, I have an important mission for you, just before you go looking for Sasuke," said Tsunade.

"What's the mission? And is it so important that it'd stall the search for Sasuke?" asked Naruto there standing with Jiraiya.

"Yes, it is, we have found a client who seems to have found the whereabouts of Sasuke," said Taunade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, did you like it? Hate it? Or, or maybe … a review? It'd be nice .


End file.
